Banquet of the Sky
by Kanemochi
Summary: Based on 'Tenkuu no Utage' from the Eien Densetsu Sailor Moon musical. Contains Sailor Stars spoilers. Rated PG for some language. Takes place in my own Sailor Moon universe, which is why some things may seem 'wrong'. Enjoy!


Banquet of the Sky

This is a small story that I wrote based on 'Tenkuu no Utage' from the Eien Densetsu Sailor Moon musical. It does contain Sailor Stars spoilers, but then again, so do all of my stories. And keep in mind that the events are from my own Sailor Moon universe, which means that the Black Moon Clan attack after Nehallenia does. As well as Wiseman being involved in the villains' affairs. For a more complete description of what Queen Inferno, who is one of my own characters, looks like, think of Princess Snow Kaguya, and gown her in a long red dress, turn her skin into peach, and give her long fiery hair. Enjoy! (Oh, by the way, Danburite and Fluorite, who is a woman, are from the Sailor V manga for those of you who don't know.) 

The halls were grand. The entire castle seemed to be made of gold. There were portraits of many women on the walls, two of which caused Beryl to snort. As she and the Shitenno were escorted by the castle guards, she could not help but stare at the splendor of the halls.

They came to a door, and when it opened, Beryl's eyes went wide. In front of her was a magnificent dining hall, the kind she used to eat in when she was still Queen of the Dark Kingdom, except much grander.

"Well, there's an eye-opener," said Nephrite.

"Nephrite, you have a talent for understatements," uttered Fluorite, who leaned against Jadeite.

"If you would take your seats at the table," said one of their escorts. "Mistress Beryl, you sit at the end."

They all sat down, Beryl at the end, Jadeite, Fluorite, and Kunzite to her left, and Zoicite, Nephrite, and Danburite to her right. Beryl took note of the empty seats, and assumed that the host must have other guests.

They waited for what seemed like hours before anything happened. The door which they came from opened, and in walked two women. One seemed to be robed in fire, and the other in ice. They sat down and introduced themselves. The one in fire was called Queen Inferno, and the one in ice was called Princess Snow Kaguya.

"We have heard of you, Beryl," said Kaguya. "We, too, have had dealings with the Sailor Soldiers."

"Yes," said Inferno. "You got it lucky, Kaguya. Sailor Mars, curse her name, is actually _using_ the power I gave her to fight the Black Moon Clan as we speak!"

"This is not the time nor place to be speaking of the Sailor Soldiers, for we are light years away from Earth right now," said Beryl calmly. "Besides, I don't think they're the real enemy."

"What in all the hells do you mean!" demanded Kaguya.

"Hey! I'm the Queen of Hell!" Inferno snapped.

"I'm sure," started Kunzite. "that you have all been visited by that fortune-teller who calls himself Wiseman?" Kaguya and Inferno were silent. "He also told the Death Busters that their new home was to be Earth. He told the New Moon when the time to attack Earth was. And I've heard rumors of him manipulating the Black Moon Clan in the same ways, claiming to be their ancestor, Death Phantom."

"It seems," Beryl took over. "that Wiseman is purposely leading us into a futile battle with the Sailor Soldiers so he could have his own gain."

"Too bad I didn't think of that," came a new voice. They all looked to the door. Beryl got up and bowed.

"I have always wanted to meet you," she said. "Queen Nehallenia."

"And I, you, Queen Beryl," said Nehallenia, taking a seat beside Inferno. "Wiseman did tell me when the Earth's defense would be weakest, the moment when Sailor Saturn destroyed existence for a split second in order to eradicate Pharaoh 90. Had I known, I'd have been more cautious."

"We must be careful," said Kaguya. "How do we know that it wasn't Wiseman who revived and invited us?"

"Because he doesn't have that kind of power," said Beryl. "Besides, he's busy with the Black Moon Clan."

They said little more after that. After a long time, two double-doors at the other end of the hall opened and in stepped four people. One was a man in a blue robe and the others were women. The man bowed.

"My name is MCFly," he said. "I am leader of the Shadow Insects."

"I am Shadow Mantis," said the woman in green.

"I am Shadow Bee," said the woman in yellow.

"I am Shadow Bug," said the woman in red.

"Are you our host?" Beryl asked. MCFly rose.

"No. We will be joining you, and the host will be here shortly." He grinned and sat down, as did the other women. Finally, the only empty seat was the other one at the end. "Now, let me explain who we are. We are all members of Shadow Galactica."

"I can tell," said Kaguya. "One, this castle is made of gold, two, we are in Sagittarius, and three, there are portraits of all the Sailor Soldiers of old, all the way to the Soldier of Light."

"That's right," said MCFly. "Only the leaders of the Galaxy are allowed access to this information. Feel privileged we didn't blindflold you during your trip here."

"I am honored," said Beryl.

"But, why us, too?" Kunzite asked.

"Her Majesty does not explain herself much. She is a mystery to us all," said MCFly. "Only her bodyguards even know what she looks like in a dress." Suddenly, a golden light filled the room. "She's here!"

The guests had to shield their eyes against the blinding light, except Beryl, who knew this light all to well. She kept her eyes open to see who the Queen of the Galaxy was. When the light cleared, her blood began to boil.

"YOU! YOU'RE DEAD!" she shouted.

"Long time no see, Queen Beryl," said the Queen. "Is that how you greet all your old enemies?"

"They said you vanished," Beryl hissed. "They said you were dead!"

"And they were right! I _was_ dead! But I've been reborn! Have you learned nothing in your dealings with the Sailor Crystals?"

It was true. The Queen of the Galaxy and leader of the Shadow Galactica was none other than the legendary Soldier of Light, Sailor Galaxia.

The usually calm Beryl then lost her control. "DAMN YOU!" she flew out of her seat and charged Galaxia. Of course, the attempt was futile. Beryl soon found herself back in her seat, a large bruise on her right shoulder.

"I've grown much stronger in every way since we last met, Beryl!" said Galaxia. "In both power and physical strength!"

"Time out!" shouted Kaguya. "What the hell's going on?"

"I'll tell you what's going on!" Beryl hissed. "This is a woman who died three Star Lives ago. Three goddamn Star Lives! No one, not even the Soldier of Light, can be reborn after such a long time!"

All at once, everyone at the table started talking at once. Galaxia sighed. "MCFly!"

"Yes!"

"Explain why I'm still alive, if you please?"

"Yes, my Queen. EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Everyone followed MCFly's order. "Now, if you'll kindly let me explain, the Soldier of Light Sailor Galaxia was revived by the great and all powerful Chaos."

At 'Chaos', everyone at the table froze completely. Galaxia smiled. "Yes. Chaos. It seems some people actually do their history homework." The insult was not lost among the guests, but they were too shocked to really acknowledge it. "I haven't called this banquet to quarrel, so I ask that we all behave like civilized people." Galaxia took a seat at the other end. "The reason I have called you here is because I am offering you all a second chance against the Sailor Soldiers!" Galaxia announced. "In return, I ask you to join Shadow Galactica!"

"A second chance?" Inferno inquired. "What do you mean?"  
"Queen Inferno," began Galaxia. "How would you like to see Sailor Mars suffer at your hands? Princess Snow Kaguya, how would you like to have the Sailor Soldiers of the Outer Solar System to bow down to you? Earth could be yours. Queen Nehallenia, how would you like to kill Sailor Moon after making her friends suffer at your hands, except for Sailor Mars, who is Inferno's?" All three queens said 'I'. But the Shitenno and Beryl were silent.

"And what about us?" Kunzite asked. "Because of you, Queen Galaxia, I think it is impossible for you to tempt our Queen, even though I don't know why she bares a grudge against you."

"Kunzite is right!" Beryl snapped. "Nothing you could do could satisfy my hatred for you, Galaxia!"  
"Really? I know I could never get rid of the grudge you hold. Not even the Soldier of Light could do that. Only Wiseman could, but I intend to kill him after we've gotten rid of the Sailor Soldiers; he's been a thorn in my side, too."

"Kill Wiseman?" Beryl asked, finally interested. "Can he be killed?"

"Maybe. It might interest you to know that Wiseman is a direct incarnation of Chaos."

The entire table, except of course the Shadow Insects, gasped. "If he's part of Chaos, then it is impossible!" yelled Fluorite.

"My dear Fluorite," said Galaxia. "I've battled and defeated incarnations of Chaos who had the power of the Black Crystal, meaning a thousand times more powerful than even Eternal Sailor Moon. I've even battled the Death Phantom himself, and survived. Wiseman will be no trouble. But that's not my offer to you, Beryl. How would you like to marry Endymion?"

Beryl was silent. "What do you mean by that?"

Galaxia got up from her seat and walked towards Beryl. "What I mean is this: Endymion… could… be… yours… all…yours…" she extended her hand. "Do we have an accord?"

Beryl stared at the hand. Soon, she moved her own hand to slap it away, but then the image of Endymion kissing her own hand popped into her head. _Endymion… all… mine… _"You're not the Galaxia I once new… Queen." Beryl shook Galaxia's hand. It was done.


End file.
